In the prior art, various creams, gels and other cosmetics (and cosmetic removers) have been packaged in jars, tubes and other containers; and the user is required to open the container, dip a cotton swab, tissue or other applicator (or perhaps even one's finger) into the container to absorb some of the cosmetic, and then apply that cosmetic to the eyes or other facial areas.
For example, one jar may contain an eye or face make-up remover, while another (completely separate) jar may contain an anti-aging cream.
Typically, only a portion of the cosmetics (or cosmetic removers) is used over a given period of time, and the user eventually discards the jars containing the remainder of the cosmetics (or cosmetic removers).
Besides, it is not convenient to carry several jars in one's purse or while traveling; and even in the home, it is not at all unlikely that the same make-up remover (for example) will be found in the bedroom and in the bathroom.
There is also the problem of a possible infection. Bacteria will grow in the jar, especially when the jar is left open and its contents exposed during application of the cosmetic; and the infection may be spread from one user to another. Moreover, and because of the bacteria, in the removal of eye shadow and eyelash make-up, the eyes may become reddened and cause tears to flow. In other instances, a skin rash may develop, or else an existing acne condition may become aggravated.
Cotton swabs, of course, have been known for many years for medical, personal hygiene and cosmetic purposes. A well-known brand is Q-TIPS.RTM. cotton swabs manufactured and sold by Cheseborough Ponds USA Company. These cotton swabs consist of a somewhat flexible stem having a cotton (or foam) ball or tip at each end of the stem, and a quantity of such swabs is packaged in a container, such as a box provided with a lid at one end thereof.
It will be appreciated, of course, that once the box has been opened and an individual cotton swab removed, that the sterility of the cotton swabs remaining in the box has become compromised.
The prior art has also disclosed medicated applicators on cotton swabs. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,652,108 issued to Forbis in 1927, the end or ends of the stem are dipped into a liquid antiseptic solution during the manufacturing process; and then the stem which is still moist is pressed into a mass of porous materials with a twisting motion, thereby producing a cotton swab provided with an antiseptic.
From this early disclosure, it is seen that medicated cotton swabs are at least seventy years old.
On the other hand, and from an entirely different technological perspective, surgical scalpel blades have long been individually packaged in an aluminum foil; the ends of the foil package are suitably crimped, and the package with the blade is then radiation sterilized. However, despite this recognized technology, albeit for an entirely different product line, no one (prior to the present invention) has ever combined these existing technologies for a synergistic result.
Indeed, the prior art, is exemplified by the U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,204 issued to Korteweg in 1990 resorted to a plastic sleeve. This plastic sleeve had a relatively small-diameter cylindrical handle portion closely housing the stem in the swab, and this plastic sleeve further had a relatively large-diameter receptacle portion surrounding the tip on the end of the stem.
Nor is an anti-aging cream combined directly with an eye/face make-up remover and made readily and conveniently available in a sterile individually-wrapped swab or other applicator.